Damn
by sillylucy5
Summary: Sometimes a midnight walk is all you need to see whats really important...


**Hey guys! this is my first fanfiction (ever) so please R&R. this is a KidxMaka Oneshot, just so I can get the feel of submitting stories on here. please let me know how I did! thanks xD**

"Damn," I whispered to myself. "Not even hair dye is covering it up." I stared up at my reflection in my mirror, twitching at the sight of the three white lines across the side of my head.

"Damn," I said again. I picked up the towel draped over my exposed shoulders and shook the water out of my hair. I slipped on my white undershirt and black jacket, and in replace of my skull shaped neck tie I wrapped a black and white plaid scarf (symmetrically of course) around my neck. Careful not to wake the sleeping Patty and Liz I walked carefully down the stairs and out the front door. I stood outside the front door of Gallows Manor watching my breath make clouds in the cold December air for quite a while until my feet moved me elsewhere.

It's not like I was going anywhere in particular. I just wanted to clear my head. Everything just seems so crazy right now. I stared down at my feet, frustrated. Father is stressed over the Kishin Asura awaking. Liz and patty have had some trouble transforming and even after talking to Stein we still can't figure out why, and on top of that the damn white lines from hell never go away! It's like I can't take a breath without something going wrong.

I continued walking until I found where I was looking for. I stepped into the middle of a small clearing surrounded by the woods outside the academy. I looked up at the stars twinkling in the night sky like glitter spread out on a piece of black fabric.

"Kid?" a voice said from behind a tree. I jumped and looked towards the voice.

"Kid? Is that you?" the voice said again. The voice was small and dainty with an air of fierceness. She was scared. I could tell. She walked out into the clearing, her blonde pigtails bobbing slightly as she walked towards me. Her hands were folded in front of her and she was looking down at her feet.

Something about her being here…alone…with me made my stomach turn.

She looked amazing. Her long black coat hugged her delicate frame and her eyes glistened in the star light. I spoke quickly and assertively.

"Maka? What are you doing here?" she looked up slightly and a small blush spread across her face. Did…did I cause that blush?

"Soul and I got in a fight…he started screaming so I left. I just started running and I ended up here." She uncrossed her arms and let them hang at her sides, lacking her normal confidence. Yet she still looked…so….cute. Maka….cute? When did I ever think that?

"Oh...im so sorry…can I help somehow?" my voice cracking slightly at the end of the sentence. Her eyes started watering and a few tears escaped. She started running towards me and flung her arms around my neck, crying into my shoulder.

"He told me I'm not good enough to be his partner. I can't believe him!" she wined between sobs. It hurt so much to see her like this…yet she still seemed so poised and amazing. "Every boy is the same. They don't know when to stop and they don't know how to treat a woman!" I looked straight ahead into the trees, not knowing what to say. I have a beautiful girl throwing herself at me in the middle of a beautiful forest. My voice came out low and quiet as I whispered in her ear

"Every boy?"

she lifted her head slowly from my chest and looked me straight in my eyes. Without another word she pushed her lips in to mine and wrapped her arms around my neck tighter. I slowly let my eyes flutter close and my heart started racing. My stomach turned over and over and I could feel the smile form on her lips just before she pulled away. With her arms still wrapped tightly around my neck and my arms around her waist she looked at me straight in the eye and her face flushed pink. My heart was beating fast and I could feel my face become red. I smiled sweetly and breathed a word into the night air that made her blush more.

"Damn."

**:) again please review and tell me how I did! thank you so much for reading xD**


End file.
